Ti amo- El primer paso
by Dameherzen
Summary: Lovino no es precisamente un "experto" en lo que es el tema de parejas, pero una vez que está saliendo con Antonio, debe tener en claro y ser sincero con sí mismo con respecto a sus sentimientos.


El timbre de término del recreo había resonado en toda la escuela Gakuen. Tras esto, todos los alumnos debían ir a sus respectivas clases. Gracias a esto, los pasillos y escaleras en general se llenaban de las numerosas personas. De los talleres salían grupos apurados con sus materiales entre las manos, _(Mientras otros entraban para saltarse las dichosas clases._) algunos habían permanecido entre los salones, y otros seguían ajenos al mundo, reposando aun en el patio o en la azotea. En esta última se encontraba un joven italiano de segundo año.

Había llegado con la intención de tomar su merienda en paz, sin españoles malvados que hicieran estupideces solo para molestarlo, ni alemanes idiotas que quisieran meterse con el imbecil de su hermano que no se daba cuenta de lo tarados que eran. Tampoco estaría rodeado de pervertidos, ni chicas gritando por cualquier , ese lugar desolado era perfecto para él. Aunque claro, tan solo deseaba estar tranquilo unos momentos, no saltarse las clases, después de todo ya se había llevado variadas reprimendas sobre ese acto y últimamente se veía amenazado de ser llevado a la suspensión.

Puso todo su esfuerzo en no volver a faltar. Lastima que de pronto se quedara dormido, pero eso ya no sería su culpa, ¿Verdad? ¡Ah! Luego tendría mucho tiempo para pensar. Ahora lo más importante era aprovechar ese bello sol que le ofrecía acurrucarlo por horas. Horas en las que su cuerpo planeaba utilizar para "recobrar" sus energías perdidas.

Todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Ya era como si el italiano en sueños esperara que le arruinaran esa paz, y así fue.

Un moreno de ojos esmeraldas abrió la puerta con algo de cuidado mientras se asomaba sin ocultar su curiosidad del rostro.

-Lovi… ¿Estás aquí?- Preguntó a la vez que se adentraba hacia la azotea, notando así, como se encontraba un joven italiano dormitando detrás la puerta. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro al verle en esa faceta, tan tranquila e inocente. Decidió arrodillarse a su lado, y cogiendo el mentón ajeno, depositó un delicado beso de "Buenos Días" en sus labios.

Era algo extraño, pero el italiano sureño logró ser despertado tan solo con eso. (_Bueno, después de todo no llevaba tanto tiempo dormid_o) Al hacerlo, lo primero que tenía en frente eran un par de ojos esmeraldas. No sabía con precisión lo que hizo para despertarle, pero el solo echo de tenerlo tan cerca provocó que entre sus mejillas apareciera un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, bastardo?- Preguntó cariñosamente como de costumbre.

-Estaba buscándote en el receso, y como recordé que estabas molesto, se me ocurrió de que pudieras estar aquí- Le respondió armoniosamente- Se supone que ya deberíamos estar en clases.-

-Ah…No tengo ganas de ir, maldición…- Se quejó frotándose un ojo, aun le quedaba parte del sueño encima.

-Nunca quieres ir a clases- Le reprochó con una suave risa.

-Venir a clases es estúpido…-Suspiró- Como sea, ya es tarde, me niego a ir.- Anunció.

-Si tú no vas… entonces tampoco lo haré yo ~ - Comentó.

El italiano pestañeo un momento y luego desvió un poco la mirada, negándose a verle a los ojos. -Lo que hagas no es asunto mío.-

-Lo será porque no podemos quedarnos aquí y te acompañaré- Informó decidido a sus palabras.

-¡¿Quién demonios dijo que quería pasar el resto de la tarde contigo?!- Exclamó frunciendo el ceño, a lo que el español respondió con un repentino beso, el cual, debido a la sorpresa no fue rechazado, aunque esto no significara que fuera del todo correspondido.- ¡¿Pe-Perché diavolo ti…?!**-

-¿Tan malo es que pasemos una tarde juntos?- Preguntó el español interrumpiendo la queja ajena.- Pensé que las cosas cambiarían un poco desde que comenzamos a salir…- Se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras desviaba la mirada.

Ante esto, luego de todo el rubor y meditación de las palabras ajenas, se puso de pie, demostrando estar molesto-nuevamente-.

-Me importa una mierda. Ni que yo te obligara a estar conmigo, idiota…- Le dijo para luego entrar con la frente en alto por la puerta, pensando si realmente tenía alguna clase de derecho para molestarse, y aunque no lo tuviera, no iba a andar con disculpas inútiles ni mucho menos con las cursilerías que el español pedía( _Al menos no por ahora_ ).

Por otro lado, ¿Creen que el español se quedo de brazos cruzados? Claro que no. Sin si quiera pensarlo fue, lo cogió del brazo, lo acorraló en una pared y le dio cuantos besos pudiera darle, pidiendo perdón de cosas las cuales no tenía idea, pero quería decir con tal de estar bien con el italiano.

De acuerdo, las cosas podrían ir lento, pero era esa la personalidad del italiano lo que le hacía enloquecer. Bien, tal vez no podrían andar saltando en un campo de flores tomados de las manos con camisas que dijeran "Yo amo a mí novio", pero lo aceptaba tal y como era, así lo quería y así se quedaría. Además, las cosas no eran muy malas si se ponía a pensar. Los momentos especiales, serían más especiales que cualquier otro de cualquier otra pareja, porque se trataba de él. Si Lovino decía "Ti amo", era para querer agradecerle al cielo. Un beso, una sonrisa, una mirada… Antonio se satisfacía con cualquier gesto, y esperaba que esto durara mucho, mucho tiempo.

¿Y el final de la historia?

Julieta bajo por el balcón para huir junto a su Romeo … O en otras palabras. Antonio llamó a Gilbert para que les llevaran las cosas a casa en la salida mientras ellos se escapaban de la escuela, y así terminaron teniendo una primera cita, que para sorpresa del español, fue ofrecimiento de Lovino.

Para ser algo improvisado y sencillo, terminó saliendo de maravilla. Claro, sin contar que terminaron suspendiendo a ambos… Pero, ¿Eso era realmente malo? ¡Una semana entera para pasársela juntos! No era ese el pensamiento de ambos, pero terminó siendo más o menos algo así.

Estaban a final de la semana, al otro día deberían retomar las clases. Ambos se encontraban en frente de la fuente de un parque; para vergüenza del italiano, tomados de la mano.

-Sería bueno si nos suspendieran siempre ~- Mencionó un encantado español.

-No seas idiota…- Reprochó un sureño- Am, pero… Si te refieres a… quiero decir… Sí….-

-¿Eh? Lovi, no te he entendido nada- Admitió observándole de medio lado.

-No dije nada- Sentenció.

-Pero si tú…-

-¡Qué no dije nada!-

El español se limita a suspirar y tratar de no volver a sacar el tema, debiendo asentir para luego observar la fuente como si fuera lo más importante.

-Que es lindo cuando pasamos tiempo juntos…- Susurró bastante apenado el menor, llevándose una mirada completamente sorprendida de su pareja. - ¿Q-Qué?- Preguntó al ser solo observado, sin recibir una respuesta.

-¡Eso es como una confesión!-Exclamó abrazándole repentinamente el español, y pues para él lo era. Desde que comenzaron a salir, el italiano precisamente tan solo había correspondido a todo, pero jamás se le había confesado.

-¡No lo es!- Debatió sin mucho sentido.

-Dime ~ -Pidió el español.

-¿Q-Qué cosa?-

- Mh… Mejor nada- Dijo con temor de arruinar todo.

Hubo un largo silencio tras eso, y tras una serie de comentarios triviales, volvieron al silencio, decidiendo que sería mejor volver ya a casa. Antonio se puso de pie al mismo tiempo en el que las luces de la plaza se encendieron, iluminando pequeñas partes del sector, lo que daba un ambiente algo mágico. De ser por él se hubiera quedado ahora que estaban las luces prendidas, pero también comenzaba a hacer frío, así que era más mejor disfrutar lo que quedaba de camino a la casa del menor.

El italiano no quiso aceptar la mano ajena, parándose por si mismo y sacudirse un poco la ropa, siendo que esta estaba de lo más limpia. El español volvió a pedir su mano para comenzar a caminar, pero en cuanto el menor la aceptó, no movió ningún solo músculo de su cuerpo a pesar de que el otro había empezado a caminar.

-Mh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quieres quedar un poco…?-

-Ti amo- Anunció repentinamente haciendo que el español se detuviera en seco.

-…¿Có-Cómo? Espera, ¡Repítelo, por favor!- Pidió con algo de desesperación.

-T-Ti.. Ti amo…- Repitió haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no salir corriendo.

-Repítelo una vez más…-

-¡Qué te jodan! ¡No pienso re..!- l italiano se vio interrumpido por un abrazo, el cual se mantuvo por varios minutos.

-Es que, adoré oírte decirlo. Podría escucharlo mil veces y no me cansaría…-

-Cla-Claro que sí, imbecil…-

-Tal vez sea porque soy un imbecil ~ -Bromeó sin despegar los brazos envueltos en la cintura ajena.

-Sí, es por eso- Razonó el italiano en voz baja, sabiendo que aun así le escuchaba.

Las palabras fueron calladas por los mismos labios. Silencio que permaneció así hasta la despedida. No porque no tuviesen nada que decir, al contrario. Ambos tenían tanto para decir, pero ambos querían quedarse por ese día con las últimas palabras. Tan solo un "Te amo" del moreno mientras que el italiano iba cerrando la puerta y con eso se harían el resto del día y de la noche. El día de mañana crearían más recuerdos, teniendo mucho de que hablar, de que vivir.

Y pues, ¿Quién dijo que un primer amor no podría ser el de toda la vida? …

Ok, este es mí primer fanfic, no lo critiquen mucho ;w; Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme reviews y me pueden decir que les gusta y yo ver si puedo hacer algo~

** ¡¿Pe-Perché diavolo ti…?! : ¡¿Por qué demonios tú…?! (?)


End file.
